Destino
by motoko simbelmyne
Summary: Neji y Sakura estan juntos y felices. Pero el destino les prepara tiempos difíciles. Continuación de "el sentimiento es mutuo", pero no es necesario haberlo leido para entender éste. NEJISAKU
1. Chapter 1

El dolor en sus piernas le impedía correr más rápido

Capitulo 1

El dolor en sus piernas le impedía correr más rápido. La lluvia le hacia imposible ver mas allá de sus propios pasos y el frío se le colaba en los huesos helando su respiración. Pero no debía detenerse, sus enemigos pisaban sus talones y además ya casi llegaba a las puertas de Konoha.

Los cabellos rosados se pegaban en su rostro a causa del agua y el ninja al que llevaba por los hombros, semiinconsciente, contribuía a hacerle perder el equilibrio. Podía oír las pisadas de sus perseguidores tras ella y las kunais que pasaban zumbando por su lado milagrosamente desviadas por quizás que cosa del destino. Sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. No llegarían.

La respiración entrecortada se confundía con los jadeos y los gemidos de desesperación. Incluso si _él_ estuviese esperándola no podría verla. Pero debía verlo una vez mas, _"al menos una vez mas"_ pensó.

Finalmente en medio de su desesperación las puertas de la villa le regresaron las esperanzas. Reunió fuerzas para aumentar la velocidad y dar un ultimo gran salto a las puertas que estaban ya cerradas antes de sentir el dolor frío y metálico de las kunais entrando en su carne.

Solo alcanzo a ver tres sombras en medio de la penumbra acercarse rápidamente antes de dejarse caer a húmedo suelo.

0000000

Su inquietud aumentaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo. La lluvia se hacia cada vez mas densa y Tsunade no le dejaba salir a buscarla. _"tonto" _ le había dicho "_aun con tu byakugan no la encontraras con esta lluvia"_

Hace diez minutos que había llegado el grupo pero ella no llegaba. Ellos no habían respondido ni una pregunta de la hokage a causa de su estado. _"desastre"_ fue todo lo que uno logro decir antes de ser enviados al hospital.

Silencio. El maldito silencio y la respiración de los presentes era lo único audible en medio de la lluvia. Las gotas azotaban su cuerpo dolorosamente, pero no le importaba.

De pronto unos pasos apresurados se escucharon tras los muros y acto seguido al murmullo de las ramas dos bultos aparecieron en lo alto, se mantuvieron un instante suspendido en medio de la lluvia y cayeron con un ruido sordo al piso.

Neji sintió que el corazón se le detenía al reconocer los sucios cabellos rosados desparramados por el suelo y mezclados con sangre. En el rostro magullado y pálido se podían ver aun las calidas lágrimas soltadas por la desesperación y el cuerpo temblaba visiblemente.

-¡Neji, detente!-

El grito del joven del kyubi llego demasiado tarde. El de cabellos castaños ya había saltado por sobre la muralla y se en un segundo se perdió en medio de la oscuridad.

000000000

La luz del sol hirió alegremente sus ojos. El peso de su cuerpo le impidió los primeros movimientos y al cabo de algunos segundos sintió cada una de las vendas de su cuerpo sujetarla firmemente. Una idea concreta le arranco la primera sonrisa después de tanto tiempo inconsciente "_llegue"_.

Volteo lentamente el rostro y una segunda sonrisa Salió de su boca al encontrarse con la alta y arrogante figura del jounin en la ventana. De espalda a ella. Intento llamarlo pero le fue imposible hablar inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- oyó que le preguntaba con una voz clamada, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-bueno pues…apaleada y como si no me hubiese movido en una semana- contesto con un hilo de voz, pero notoriamente animada.

Neji la miro por el rabillo del ojo sin mostrar ninguna emoción, pero Sakura pudo descubrir por sus palabras que también estaba alegre – supongo que será porque no te has movido en una semana- contesto.

-¿una…semana?-pregunto ella incrédula, inmediatamente recordó lo ocurrido- ¿Qué ocurrió con…?-

-¿el otro ninja?- completo el castaño volviendo su mirada a la ventana – Esta bien. De hecho lo dieron de alta ayer-

Sakura guardo silencio un momento, preguntándose el porque de la fría actitud del Hyuga. Hace un momento se le escuchaba alegre pero ahora… Si había algo en ese año que llevaban juntos que la desesperaba era su incapacidad por captar bien los estados de ánimo del joven y menos aun la razón de sus enfados. Se sonrió, un año ya desde aquella misión que realizaran juntos, el primer paciente muerto en sus manos era un recuerdo que llevaría dolorosamente con ella siempre. Pero la persona que la ayudo a superarlo también estaba con ella. Cuando descubrieron lo que sentían por el otro no se conocían. Pero ya un año había transcurrido y se tenían tanta confiaba como si hubiesen sido pareja toda la vida.

-¿en que estabas pensando?-

La pregunta la hizo caer repentinamente a la realidad.

-¿en que pensabas cuando decidiste ayudarlo en medio de esa lluvia?- la molestia del castaño se concentro en su penetrante mirada al voltear, y el detalle de sus gestos severos y su cabello cayendo desordenadamente sobre su rostro la inquieto mas de lo que ella hubiese deseado.

-era la única en condiciones de ayudarlo- contesto ella recordando lo ocurrido, intentando ocultar la extraña sensación de tristeza en su pecho- iban a matarlo cuando lo encontraran-agrego.

-¿no te diste cuenta de que pudieron matarlos a los dos? -

-pero no lo hicieron-

-eres un ninja, sabes que correspondía dejarlo por el bien del equipo-

-soy medico y no iba a dejarlo morir-

Un silencio incomodo se extendió entre los dos. Para Sakura sostener la mirada del Hyuga cuando se enfadaba era casi una tortura, pero algo que agradecía era que nunca había flaqueado, aunque cada ves estaba mas cerca.

Finalmente el Bouke cerró los ojos molesto y salio de la habitación.

Inmediatamente después de que la puerta se cerrase la kunoichi se dejo caer con un suspiro sobre la almohada. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que discutir sobre ese punto? El deber era una prioridad en él que ella nunca entendía del todo y que constituía la mayoría de sus peleas.

Decidió descansar un poco pero no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse nuevamente.

-Hinata-

Su cansancio se volvió rápidamente en alegría al reconocer a su amiga de pie frente a ella. Se sentó con una sonrisa.

-Sakura, buenos días- respondió la tímida joven sonriendo también. Desde que empezó a salir con Neji se habían vuelto buenas amigas, además, su relación se había potenciado desde que la Hyuga comenzara a salir con Naruto. Pero a pesar de todo eso, el aprecio que Sakura sintiera por Hinata era profundo y sincero.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Su voz conservaba el tono suave e inseguro, pero su mirada denotaba una ternura que se había ganado la admiración de muchos, entre ellos, la de Neji (en secreto) y la de Sakura.

-pues…- dudo un momento, pensando en si decirle o no lo del castaño, pero prefirió dejarlo para después-mucho mejor, aun me duele el cuerpo y especialmente las piernas-

Hinata soltó una risa graciosa y acomodo unas flores en el jarrón que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

-No sabia que habías despertado, tardaste bastante- comento ella en voz baja como era su costumbre-si Neji no me hubiera avisado no hubiese venido sino hasta la tarde-

-¿te aviso Neji?-

-si, pero me extraño que se fuese tan rápido-

El silencio con el que la rosada le contesto fue suficiente para que la joven de ojos opalinos se diese cuenta de lo que ocurrió.

-ya veo- comento observando fijamente el afligido rostro de su amiga- tienes que entenderlo, Sakura- hizo una pausa para sentarse en una silla cercana y continuo- cuando llegaste aquella noche nos diste un susto a todos, Tsunade-sama se sorprendió de que hubieses aguantado tanto. Naruto me contó que apenas te vio caer…Neji…salio tras tus atacantes y que cuando volvió traía sangre en las manos. Pasó toda la noche contigo y solo accedió a que le reemplazara en la noche del día siguiente-

Sakura bajo el rostro comprendiendo ahora las palabras del joven de cabellos castaños. –Fui una tonta-

-no, es solo que no sabias- contesto Hinata alegremente.

-supongo que él lo entenderá…-suspiro-dime algo, Hinata… ¿sabes cuando me dan de alta?-

-mmm… no…no lo sé, lo siento-

-no te disculpes- Sakura movió su cabeza con un gesto negativo tratando de contar las veces que tenia que decirle eso a la joven al día.

Continuaron conversando sobre lo ocurrido durante aquella semana hasta que Hinata se disculpo diciendo que debía retirarse. Se despidieron con una sonrisa y cuando salio Sakura pudo oír que saludaba a alguien antes de alejarse. Guardo la respiración unos instantes creyendo haber oído la voz de Neji respondiendo pero lo único que capto fue la voz de la enfermera diciendo que la hora de visitas había acabado.

Se puso en pie con dificultad y junto las cortinas dejando la habitación en penumbras, pensando en lo que Hinata le había dicho acerca de su primo. Se acostó y se llevo una mano a su frente, tapando luego sus ojos con su brazo y se quedo así un momento.

De pronto unos labios besaron fugazmente los suyos y cuando saco su brazo vio la sonrisa burlona del Hyuga a su lado. –Buenas noches- oyó antes de que éste volteara en dirección a la ventana.

-lo lamento- susurro Sakura.

Por toda respuesta el Bouke le dirigió una sonrisa enigmática y se fue.

Ella sonrió.

El no solía sonreírle, incluso que la besara era algo que ocurría a veces. Guardo en su mente la imagen de la sonrisa y al preguntarse que estaba penando cuando se la dio un rubor apareció en su rostro. Soltó una risita por la extraña aparición del joven y se durmió profundamente con el sabor del beso en sus labios.

00000000

Jojo, ¿no dije que la continuaría?

Pues aquí esta, el primer capitulo de lo que será, hasta el momento y si ustedes lo desean, una larga, larga, larga historia. Habrá algo de Naruhina, aviso en seguida.

Mi ser feliz con sus reviews , espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

Bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos**

Una leve sonrisa pareció en sus labios. Temerosa.

El suave canto del viento entró a la habitación y meció los cabellos entre los dedos que la joven acababa de sujetar con un antiguo y hermoso peine.

Ella retiró las manos lentamente. La mansión de los Hyuga siempre había sido un lugar mágico para ella, y solía imaginar que las paredes de madera de la vieja estancia en la que estaba podían inclinarse hasta ella y narrarle antiguas historias.

Llevó las manos hacia su cuello y acomodo la tela una última vez.

Miró ahora extrañada la imagen que el enorme espejo le devolvía.

Una joven de grandes y expresivos ojos turquesa arrodillada frente al cristal. El cabello tomado con un delicado peine sobre su cabeza y ataviada con un elegante kimono rosa, de largas mangas. Tras ella una habitación vacía. Acompañando a la que sería presentada como la prometida del prodigio Hyuga.

Contuvo la respiración. ¿En verdad era ella?

El viento volvió a entrar y esta vez meció todo el traje de la hermosa joven.

Sakura suspiró.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estas lista?-

La joven se levantó y avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-no creo estar lista, Hinata- Respondió en voz baja.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto luego de un rato.

-pasa-

Hinata entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Ambas se miraron sorprendidas.

-Luces muy bien- le sonrió la joven de cabellos azules a Sakura.

-también tu- respondió la medico. Y era sincera. Un hermoso kimono blanco nieve con flores azules cubría el cuerpo de la Hyuga. Y su largo pelo tomado hacía juego con su traje. Unos delicados aros azules de los cuales caían unos hilos le daban la elegancia que la heredera del Souke debía tener.

-Ya es hora, no te preocupes, A Naruto lo recibieron muy bien-

-supongo- respondió sin ganas.

Hinata observó los temerosos ojos turquesa un instante.-Si quieres puedes quedarte un poco mas, pero probablemente mi primo vendrá a buscarte- sonrió antes de terminar la frase al ver que en el rostro de la medico el temor se convertía en pánico.

Y es que ambas sabían que Neji siempre se reía de los absurdos temores de Sakura y que se molestaba cuando rompían el protocolo del clan.

Y el protocolo era que él debía recibirla con los invitados.

-esta bien, iré contigo-

-tranquila, pero apresúrate que vamos atrasadas-

Antes de que la joven de cabellos rosas tuviese suficiente ánimo su amiga la sacaba de la mano casi corriendo.

Finalmente se detuvieron en el pasillo frente a la puerta principal. Hinata sonrió. Sakura suspiró.

"_Aquí vamos_"

0000000000000

Bebió un poco del contenido de su vaso y se acercó a la salida de los jardines de la estancia, pero sin salir de la habitación. Busco a Neji con la mirada pero decidió no acercarse. Ciertamente había sido bien recibida, todos habían sido muy amables con ella. Pero aun así se sentía agotada.

Luego fijó su mirada en Naruto. La batalla que debió sostener Hinata con Hiashi para que Naruto fuese aceptado como su novio había durado por lo menos medio año, y no lo hubiese logrado de no ser por el apoyo de Neji y el milagroso consentimiento de Hanabi.

Aun así Hiashi levanto una serie de condiciones para permitir la entrada del joven del kyubi en el circulo Hyuga.

Sonrió. Porque a pesar de todo lo habían logrado. Y estaba segura de que serian felices.

De pronto el mismo viento frío de hace algunas horas la rodeo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo el pequeño camino que la internaba en los jardines de la mansión y la tentación fue demasiado para ella.

Se deslizó silenciosa por la puerta medio abierta. Solo serían unos minutos. Necesitaba algo de aire.

Caminó por el oscuro sendero hasta llegar frente a una fuente en la cual ya tanta veces había estado con Neji y Hinata. La contempló un instante llenándose del frescor de la noche. Reuniendo fuerzas. Ansiosa, nerviosa y feliz.

Era la prometida de Neji Hyuga.

Miró sonriente la noche. Aun no había fecha para la boda, que de todos modos se efectuaría en algunos años mas. Pero estaba completamente segura de que nda ni nadie podría separarlos.

Era tarde y tenía que volver.

Pero ni todas las fuerzas de Konoha eran suficientes para hacerle volver su camino. En especial por el joven de cabellos castaños.

Nunca había vista aquella faceta de él. Nunca lo había visto tratando con otros miembros del clan. Nunca lo había visto con aquel traje ni con aquellos tratos.

Inmediatamente en el momento en el que se paró a su lado se sintió extremadamente frágil. El porte alto, su clásica postura arrogante y la confiada mirada opalina se potenciaban con la elegancia de su atuendo, y si había algo que definitivamente no había pasado por alto, era lo atractivo que lucía. Y el lo sabía, y lo utilizaba perfectamente para tratar con toda aquella gente tan lejana y extraña a ella.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro. Al abrirlos miró su reflejo en el estanque para encontrarse con una severa mirada opalina retándola desde atrás, que luego dejo paso a una sonrisa divertida.

Ciertamente, a Neji Hyuga no se le escapaba ningún detalle. Y menos el de la hermosa joven aprovechando el sigilo propio de un ninja para escabullirce por entre la puerta. Y nadie lo había notado, exepto él.

_-"luces hermosa"_- le susurro al abrazarla.

El sonrojo de la kunoichi solo hizo que el castaño soltara un risa alegre y sincera. Y es que tras toda la formalidad el genio de los Hyuga cedía toda su fríaldad por los ojos turqueza.

000000000000000

Lamento la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Probablemente en el siguiente comience el drama (muahaha)

Muchas gracias a : TATIANA, a tenshin kuroi, a JunTao, a LadySc -Maaya-, a piolin seneka, a Rilka, a Montze chan, a Sakura chan Haruno, a Sakura kunoichi no power y a Shipo sister.

Muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Cada uno de sus movimientos era calculado con precisión y sigilo. Apenas podía escuchar su propia respiración y aun así sabia que, probablemente, de los cinco ninjas de la brigada era ella quien hacía más ruido.

El sonido de las hojas del bosque que hace tan solo unos días le indicaba refugio le era ahora hostil. Pero no estaba segura del porque. Todo era tan distinto de antes…pero no podía recordar nada que no estuviese en su lugar.

"_¿entonces porque?… ¿Por qué?"_

Posó su mirada turquesa en la espalda de Neji, quien avanzaba solo algunos pasos por delante de ella. Él estaba más preocupado que el resto. Y al igual que ella, le temía al bosque. Aunque eso no era algo de que extrañarse, después de todo, estaba comandando un equipo de jounins que no conocía (y a una chuunin que por esas cosas del destino era su novia) en una misión de emergencia que nadie sabia si era demasiado fácil o extremadamente difícil.

Se había acostumbrado a que el trato que le diera en misiones donde le tocase comandar fuese amable pero el mínimo posible. Después de todo Neji Hyuga no solía dar muestras de afecto frente a terceros, pero si se permitía dirigir sonrisas o comentarios puntuales. Sin embargo ahora su actitud era distinta. _"mantente alerta y no se alejes de mi"_ Fueron las últimas y nada alentadoras palabras que le había dirigido antes de partir.

Tsunade-sama no mejoraba las cosas.

Luego de hablar con aquel ninja que llegó gravemente herido no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo ante nadie ni se preocupaba de eso. Todas las principales cabezas de Konoha estaban cabizbajas y preocupadas. Expectantes.

Esto ya llevaba algunos meses (comenzó un poco después de ser anunciada como la novia de Neji). Sakura comenzó a notar lo desatenta que estaba su maestra durante sus entrenamientos y algunos gestos preocupados, además de recibir varios informes que convocaban a las cabezas más importantes de konoha a su oficina cada vez más seguido. Luego un comportamiento similar se noto en Hiashi, pero ni Hinata ni Neji pudieron sonsacarle nada.

A propósito del ninja herido habían sido llamado Neji mas otros cuatro jounin a su disposición y ella con la misión de prestar una ayuda medica que probablemente necesitarían los dos ninjas que estaban atrapados en el bosque y que habían sido atacados por un gran numero de enemigos.

"_Eso es"_- pensó Sakura-_"este bosque ya no es de konoha"_

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. La palabra "guerra" le secó la garganta. _"Vas muy lejos, Sakura, probablemente no sea nada muy grave" _pensó. Pero aun así no pudo acabar con el temor que la invadía.

-prepárense- la autoritaria voz del Hyuga la despertó de sus pensamientos.-el enemigo esta cerca pero no nos ha visto aun-

Sakura se preguntó si estaba bien que el castaño usase tanto su byakugan, pero no había tiempo de decir nada. Apenas había dado un par de pasos mas cuando vio la figura de un hombre colgando de una rama y luego otro en el suelo. Bajaron de los árboles y se dirigió directamente al que estaba en el suelo. Sin hacer siquiera el ademán de acercarse al que yacía colgado en la rama. Ya estaba muerto.

Neji se acercó al cuerpo inerte del ninja colgado y descubrió las marcas recientes de la batalla. Fijo sus ojos en el cuello y luego en los ojos. Lo habían colgado vivo, antes de que todas las kunais en su cuerpo terminasen de desangrarlo.

Un silencio triste se apoderó de todos y sus miradas se fijaron en la kunoichi.

- Esta vivo – susurró Sakura un poco aliviada al sentir la casi imperceptible respiración. Inmediatamente comenzó a arrancar las kunais y a sanarlas con rapidez para detener la perdida de sangre.

Mientras Sakura trabajaba los otros ninjas esperaban en silencio. Atentos a cada ruido. Cada uno de ellos sentía lastima y culpa por no poder llevarse el cuerpo del ninja colgado. Pero simplemente no podían. Los delgados hilos que salían desde su cuerpo eran la trampa perfecta dejada por el enemigo, solo bastaría tocarlos para delatar su presencia.

De pronto algo en la expresión de Neji cambió al mismo tiempo que en la de Sakura.

La pelirrosa sostenía con sus manos un finísimo hilo transparente que salía de la cabeza del herido. De pronto comprendió - ¡Neji!-

Pero el Hyuga lo había entendido y veía como un número creciente de enemigos se acercaba rápidamente. Con un Shuriken cortó la soga que sostenía al herido y otro de los ninjas lo cargó.

Sakura soltó el hilo y se levantó de un salto. Hizo el ademán de llevar al herido pero otro de los ninjas se acercó a ella para tomarlo y comenzaron el escape.

- Van a estar aquí pronto- Informó Neji- nos exceden en numero así que no intenten luchar. Estamos cerca de konoha-

- ¿en cuanto nos exceden? –

Neji guardó silencio un instante – en mas de cincuenta –

Sakura sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Pero prefirió concentrarse en el camino, debía estar ahora mas atenta que nunca. Escucho el sonido ajeno de pasos rápidos cerca de ella y al tratar de acumular chakra en sus manos para estar preparada se percato de lo poco que le quedaba "_maldición",_ entonces se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo tenso no le permitía controlar bien la salida de chakra.

Entonces no supo bien que ocurrió. Una explosión a su lado la despidió varios metros hacia el lado y cayó a la húmeda tierra con un golpe seco. Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y se levantó a tiempo de una kunai en dirección a ella.

La calidez de su propia sangre recorrió su brazo pero la devolvió a la cruel realidad.

Esquivó una lluvia de kunais y detuvo un golpe que se dirigía hacia su rostro. Lo respondió sintiendo con satisfacción el contacto de una piel fría contra sus nudillos y golpeó dos veces más antes de escuchar un chasquido tras ella.

Volteó para reconocer el sonido y lo reconoció al instante. Un grito se ahogo en su garganta al notar como una inmensa lluvia de kunais le caía encima y tras ella por lo menos diez desconocidos le sonreían victoriosamente.

Cubrió su rostro con los brazos pero una fuerte brisa y un sonido metálico detuvo el impacto. Bajó los brazos inmediatamente pero entonces la fuerte mano de Neji ya la arrastraba lejos del campo de batalla y se encontró de repente corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Una explosión sonó justo tras ellos y se dio cuenta de que era un sello dejado por Neji para ganar tiempo.

- Te dije que no pelearas – le espetó el castaño sin disminuir la velocidad.

-¡no tuve opción! – le gritó Sakura ensordecida por el sonido de otra explosión a lo lejos.

Ante sus ojos aparecieron las grandes puertas de konoha. Corrió más rápido aun. Unas kunais rozaron su rostro liberando algunas gotas de sangre pero no se detuvo. Apenas hubo cruzado el marco de la puerta cuando sintió pasos en dirección contraria. Se dejo caer de rodillas y volteó al escuchar las pesadas puertas cerrarse. Varios ninjas salían para repeler el ataque enemigo. Su confundida cabeza tardo un momento en ubicarse pero sonrio al verse a salvo.

-¿estas bien?-

Sakura asintió y vio como los ojos del joven se cerraban en una muestra de fastidio pero de oculto alivio.

La kunoichi se levantó despacio y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué pasando?-

Neji desvió la mirada sin decir nada.

-¡Sakura, Neji!- El grito de Hinata llegó desde lejos.

Sakura volteó asustada, pero al ver la sonrisa de Hinata se relajo un poco. _"no vale la pena preocuparme ahora"_ pensó. Levantó la mano y saludo a la joven de cabello azul. Miro a Neji de reojo pero no dijo nada, se sintio cansada, asi que comenzó a caminar junto al joven, con una falsa naturalidad, por las inquietas calles de konoha.

continuará

000000000000

Bien, quizás este capitulo ese algo extraño. Pero no fue fácil. El comienzo del drama, me pregunto si ya saben que estoy planeando. Jejeje (muahahaha)…cof cof, lo siento.

Gracias a Sakura kunoichi no power, a Rilka, a Polinseneka, a ladysc-maya- y a deehalf por sus reviews.

Si dejan reviews harán a una motoko feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

"Capitulo 4"

El olor a sangre y a alcohol mareaban a Sakura, pero ella se limitaba a sacar su cabeza por la ventana unos segundos para respirar algo de aire fresco y ver lo que podía de la batalla.

El hospital era un bullicio de gente entrando y saliendo interrumpido algunas veces por explosiones cercanas. Casi toda la población civil de Konoha había sido escondida, pues no podían abandonar la aldea sin protección y todos los ninjas capacitados estaban en el frente o en el hospital ayudando a atender a los heridos.

- mmmh...Sakura…- Hinata sostenía en sus manos unas vendas rojas por la sangre que estaban pegadas a la herida de tal forma que si las sacaba seguramente arrancaría piel, carne y todo ante la mirada nerviosa de su paciente.

- Oh, claro – contestó volviéndose hacia ella, la ayudo a retirar las vendas con la ayuda de algo de chakra y le indico como hacerlo para luego levantarse y entrar a otra habitación.

La batalla ya llevaba más de cinco horas y no daba señales de terminar pronto. Un aire de nerviosismo y ansias se respiraba en aquel lugar y a causa de la ausencia de la quinta en el hospital su pupila había quedado a cargo de los voluntarios. Entró en otra sala y dejó mas vendas limpias en la sucia mesa.

- Aquí tienes, Ino- le dijo distraídamente al retirar las vendas sucias y los frascos vacíos de la mesita.

- al menos podrías mirarme cuando me hablas, frente de marquesina – le respondió la rubia sin despegar la vista de su paciente.

-si, si, mejor concéntrate o le diré a Shikamaru que no estas aquí cuando vuelva- Sakura sonrió al sentir la mirada asesina de la joven tras ella al salir de la habitación.

Caminó lentamente y se paso la mano por la frente en un gesto de cansancio. El sonido de las explosiones hizo que girase su vista hacia donde se encontraba la muralla y en algún lugar estaría el Hyuga rechazando al enemigo _"concéntrate Sakura, el esta cumpliendo su trabajo y tú debes cumplir el tuyo" _se dijo para darse las fuerzas suficientes para seguir caminando.

00000000000

La explosión cegó por un momento a todo el campo dándole a ambos bandos un tiempo para respirar. La lluvia de aquel día había transformado el suelo en una oscura mezcla de sangre y barro y la sensación de humedad se filtraba hasta los mismos huesos de cada uno de los ninjas.

Al fin la densa cortina de humo comenzó a caer. Neji Hyuga gritó una breve orden y activó su byakugan para reconocer la posición del enemigo. Si la explosión hubiese sido un poco mas cerca probablemente hubiera volado el muro. Neji murmuro una maldición entre dientes y sus ojos expresaron una ira que atemorizo al ninja que había aparecido frente a el saliendo desde el humo y con el cual el Hyuga acabo con un solo movimiento. Miró de reojo el cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Ciertamente nunca le había agradado la idea de tener que matar a alguien, sin embargo el ser un ninja se lo exigía, y en especial la situación que enfrentaba ahora. Pero no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas. Sujetó la kunai con más fuerza y avanzó decidido.

La imagen de la batalla no era muy esperanzadora para ninguno de los dos bandos. Para los ninjas de la hoja no importaba cuantos enemigos rechazaran, siempre aparecían mas desde el bosque, pero sus enemigos desesperaban, llevaban varias horas atacando y no podían traspasar lo muros de la ciudad, en ambos bandos menguaban las fuerzas y el animo decaía. La batalla no podía, claramente, resistir mucho más. Ganaría bando que mas resistiera.

Los enemigos no utilizaban bandanas ni técnicas que revelaran su procedencia, todos eran expertos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sus uniformes no pertenecían a ninguna aldea en particular. Konoha era atacado por un desconocido.

Una fuerte explosión remeció a toda la aldea de pronto y la imagen una parte de la muralla volando hecha pedazos dibujo una cruel sonrisa en los rostros de todos los desconocidos.

De pronto una orden voló por entre las cabezas del enemigo y al escucharla el corazón de Neji se paralizo repentinamente. Un frío recorrió su cuerpo y la pugna entre el querer y el deber se reflejo en la temida mirada opalina.

-¡Neji!-

El castaño se volvió para encontrarse con el rostro de Lee. Le sonrió agradecido y corrió hacia el hospital.

0000000000000

Los esfuerzos por avanzar que realizaba Sakura se veían menguados por el terror y el desorden que invadían el hospital. La destrucción de la muralla la había visto todo el mundo y los civiles evacuaban el lugar, asustados. Los heridos corrían desordenados a detener a los enemigos que se precipitaban hacía el hospital, pero aun así la batalla no había tardado en instalase en medio de los pasillos del recinto.

La kunoichi de cabellos rosados no había tenido mas remedio que cortarle la pasada a todos los ninjas que perseguían a los civiles que quedaban en el recinto, de los cuales no tenía mayor cuenta. Lo único que podía recordar con claridad era la figura de un hombre desconocido a punto de atacarla antes de que reaccionara lanzándole una kunai que tampoco recordaba de donde venía, entonces todo era confuso. Enemigos, sangre, armas y heridas. De pronto un profundo dolor se extendió por su espalda y en su brazo un ardor atravesó desde su muñeca hasta su codo. Levanto el rostro volviendo a la realidad. El sonido metálico de las armas chocando y los gritos desgarraron sus oídos y su rostro se llenó de confusión y pánico. Ahora nadie huía.

La visión contemplaba un pasillo lleno de cuerpos y figuras cansadas enfrentándose unas a otras. Intentó reunir algo de chakra para levantarse pero descubrió que ya no le quedaba nada. _"maldición"_ murmuró.

Tardó solo unos segundos en comprender que no se encontraba en condiciones de seguir luchando y junto sus últimas fuerzas para correr lejos de aquel lugar. Pero apenas había doblado el pasillo cuando descubrió que otras figuras la seguían. Intentó correr más rápido, aun cuando sus piernas amenazaran con ceder de un momento a otro y entró a la primera habitación que vio. Cerró la puerta con seguro y retrocedió algunos esperando el momento de volver a la batalla de la que había huido.

Escuchó entonces las voces de los hombres haciendo eco en el pasillo, aunque sin comprender sus palabras, comprendió que hablaban de ella. Tembló. La brisa del viento entro un momento a la habitación para darle un respiro a la agotada kunoichi antes de ver aparecer la figura de sus perseguidores en el marco de la puerta.

-Sakura- Volteó sobresaltada y elevó la kunai de su mano, pero otra mano fría y dura la detuvo.

-¡Neji!- Sakura vio la sonrisa arrogante en el rostro del Hyuga y comprendió que ya todo estaba bien.

-¿Dónde esta Hinata?- preguntó el joven con serenidad, en parte porque de verdad se sentía tranquilo de descubrir que su prometida estaba bien, en parte para calmarla.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-quédate aquí- le ordenó amable pero terminantemente al dirigirse hacia la puerta, con una expresión ahora mas sombría, y desaparecer tras ella.

La medico corrió hasta la ventana y vio con creciente alivio como la batalla se terminaba. El sonido metálico proveniente del pasillo no le inquietó demasiado, pues confiaba en las habilidades del genio Hyuga y se dejo deslizar hasta el suelo. Demasiado cansada como para salir de la habitación otra vez.

00000000000

Continuara, obviamente.

Espero que le haya gustado, disculpen la tardanza, pero el colegio a estado demasiado pesado últimamente. Puede que este algo lento (inner motoko: ¿puede?, esta bastante lento), ademas Neji esta apareciendo poco. Puede que agregue un chap que narre algun evento desde el rol de nuestro Hyuga… agradecería que me escribieran si les gusta la idea o no.

Muchas gracias a Mika1791, a Tatiana., a sakura kunoichi no power, a Rilka, a zyafany-company, a polinseneka, a thebettersanimes, y a ladysc-maya-.

Y a los que siguen este fic pero no dejan review (rollito, cof cof…).

Cuidense!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y presionó suavemente. Aún sentado se sentía terriblemente cansado, todo el cuerpo le dolía, en especial su cabeza. Sabía que estaba llegando a sus límites al utilizar tanto el byakugan, pero si utilizarlo le ayudaba a mantener a sus enemigos alejados, no se detendría.

"_Sakura se molestará al saberlo" _pensó. Se sonrió ante esto, después de todo si algo lo mantenía tranquilo era el hecho de saber que sus enemigos tendrían que pasar sobre él antes de llegar a ella…o a Hinata.

Hinata

Cerró los ojos y presionó nuevamente el puente de su nariz, pero con más fuerza que antes. ¿Cómo estarían ahora?...Ella, Sakura y…Naruto. Hacía dos semanas que no los veía. Hace cuatro días que estaba confinado a hacer guardia en ese frío lugar. _"bueno"_ pensó_ "Sakura me prometió cuidar a Hinata, y Naruto debe estar igual que yo…quizás algo mas preocupado"_. Suspiró y se levantó lentamente al ver que su turno terminaba. A lo mejor lograba dormir un rato.

Caminó de vuelta al campamento que compartía con otros veinte ninjas, de los cuales solo conocía a Shikamaru. Pero apenas si lo había reconocido con el byakugan y no había tenido tiempo para saludarlo. Usualmente no sentía la necesidad de saludar a nadie que no fuese de su círculo cercano, pero ahora…en éste estado…quizás si.

Cuando llegó al círculo de luz solo un ninja esperaba inquieto la llegada del día. Cuando vio al castaño lo saludó con la cabeza y luego la escondió entre sus rodillas, intentando dormir. Neji se sentó alrededor del fuego también, pero su mirada inexpresiva se hundió en la furiosa danza de llamas rojas frente a él.

_-Deberías seguir durmiendo- observó el Hyuga apoyado contra la muralla de la pequeña sala. _

_Sakura lo miró desconcertada pero luego su expresión se iluminó.- ¡Neji!-En un intento de levantarse corrió las sabanas pero el castaño se acercó y sin mucho esfuerzo la recostó nuevamente._

_-Duerme - repitió amablemente. Sostuvo inquieto la pequeña lucha de la kunoichi por levantarse, alarmado por su falta de fuerzas, pero se tranquilizó pensando que, después de todo, no había descansado tanto. Finalmente ella se detuvo y soltó un suspiro de resignación. _

_-¿Cómo estás?-_

_El aludido alzó una ceja_

_-¡oh, Vamos! ¿Luchaste por mas de cinco horas y me dirás que te sientes perfectamente?- _

_-De acuerdo. Quizás algo cansado- admitió él._

_Sakura dejó escapar un bufido fingido, pero en su rostro se leía un inmenso alivio. De pronto se volvió hacia él. -¿Y Hinata?-_

_El rostro de Neji se contrajo en una expresión fría. Carente de emociones. _

_-Neji…-_

_-Esta herida- soltó fríamente- inconciente, pero me dijeron que no era grave- agregó en el mismo tono agrio de hace un instante._

_Se formó un silencio antes de que Sakura volviese a hablar –yo la cuidaré, no te preocupes- le prometió con dulzura mientras tomaba su mano. Le había tomado solo unos instantes descifrar el tono y la expresión de su prometido. La culpa y la lucha eran constantes en el Hyuga, y con el tiempo había tenido que aprender a reconocerlos._

_El castaño quiso decirle que no se molestara, pero algo le impidió hablar. Algo que no comprendía bien y que constituía un peso en su conciencia desde hace algunos días. Pero decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento. No era tiempo de preocuparse por esas cosas._

_-¿Cuándo te vas?- le interrumpió Sakura mirando el techo. No soportaba verle así._

_Neji se tomo unos segundos para responderle. -Ahora-_

_-¿Cuánto…?-_

_-No lo sé-_

_Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sintiendo como un agujero se abría en su pecho. No se atrevió a mirarlo, pero repentinamente se encontraba atrapada en un profundo y desesperado beso. Uno de esos besos que Neji Hyuga nunca se permitía. La furiosa caricia de aquellos fríos labios provocó el estremecimiento de todo su cuerpo. Una de las manos del castaño acariciaba delicadamente su espalda y la otra sostenía su cabeza con fuerza, aprisionándola gentilmente. La kunoichi se supo atrapada, víctima de una fuerza que no era capaz de combatir, pero no quería combatirla, cruzó sus brazos por el cuello del castaño y profundizó aún más el beso hasta que Neji se alejó de ella sin decir palabra._

_-Cuídate- le pidió Sakura cuando el avanzó hasta la puerta. Sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de su respiración y sonriendo al saber que no era la única. _

_Él la miró fijamente cuando logró normalizar su aliento y le sonrió – Voy a volver – luego miró el pomo de la puerta –es una promesa - se dispuso a salir pero la voz de la joven lo detuvo nuevamente._

_-Neji…-_

_-¿Sakura?_

_-… te amo-_

_Él supo que ella lo miraba y esbozó una de sus sonrisas mas arrogantes – lo sé- Esperó a que la débil risa de la joven cesara para responderle un "yo a ti" y salió._

- ¿Neji Hyuga?-

El aludido giró su profunda mirada opalina hacia el joven de cabello negro. Le de dedicó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pensó en que le hubiese gustado parecer mas amable, pero el recuerdo de aquel beso dejaba en el la sensación amarga de la despedida y, simplemente, le era imposible sentirse mejor.

Shikamaru se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Observó el fuego un instante y luego se reclinó contra el húmedo pasto.

-no sabía que estabas aquí- murmuró sin esperar una respuesta-me alegro de estar cerca de alguien conocido- agregó después de pensar un poco.

-también yo- respondió el Hyuga sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

No era necesario preguntar el sentido de aquellas frases ni de aquel repentino compañerismo. Todos sentían que algo terrible se cernía sobre ellos, y que de un momento a otro una nueva batalla acabaría con todos su compañeros, con todo lo conocido, con todo lo _querido._

-¿cómo esta Hinata?- pregunto Shikamaru de pronto.

Neji cerró los ojos nuevamente -recuperándose- contesto a media voz.

_Solo había llegado unos minutos tarde, pero habían sido demasiado para la joven. No se atrevía a acercarse a ellos. La luz proveniente de la ventana iluminaba el pálido rostro de la heredera de Souke, y en él se marcaban las marcas amoratadas de golpes y cortes. A su lado, completamente inmóvil, se encontraba Naruto._

_-Hinata- llamó el rubio inútilmente._

_Neji cerró los ojos con una expresión de dolor y agradeció que Naruto se encontrase de espaldas a él. Caminó lentamente hacia la salida._

_-¿Vas a ver a Sakura?- Hizo una leve mueca de sorpresa al verse aludido por el joven, pero inmediatamente la suprimió y adopto su inexpresiva mirada de siempre._

_- si – contestó con lentitud mientras veía a su interlocutor volverse hacia el._

_-no fue tu culpa, Neji- le lanzó Naruto con una mirada apenada pero confiada, sobre todo confiada, y luego miró a Hinata – Sabes que a ella no le gusta que te sientas obligado a protegerla por su…-_

_-Eso no te incumbe- le corto Neji con un tono de ira. _

_Naruto se sorprendió, pero enseguida su rostro se torno en una expresión de enfado y le agregó con una última mirada. – Sabes que si me incumbe, y que a Sakura también…-_

_Un portazo no le permitió terminar la frase._

Shikamaru observaba fijamente al Hyuga, pero prefirió no decir nada más. Lanzó un suspiro y cerró los ojos en un vago intento para dormir. Neji, por su parte, simplemente continuó observando el fuego. Aquel último recuerdo le traía a la mente un pensamiento del cual había estado huyendo. Pero le era imposible seguir huyendo ahora de aquel juego que el destino había impuesto a las dos familias. Sakura caería directamente en el, pero ¿Era posible que no lo supiera aún? ¿Que no haya visto lo que vendría con ser parte del Bouke?

El Hyuga cerró los ojos con fuerza. Abrumado.

Pero inmediatamente un grito le despertó. Shikamaru se levantó y murmuró algo parecido a una maldición, Entonces todo se movió. Tras ellos toda la muralla de Konoha se iluminó, era el aviso que esperaban. Se oyeron nuevos gritos.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Shikamaru dedicándole una última mirada.

Neji le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y una media sonrisa antes de comenzar a correr hacia su puesto. Activó su Byakugan y descubrió que la batalla ya había comenzado, abrió el estuche de kunais.

Esta vez no atravesarían la muralla.

000000000000

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Ya se imaginan lo que viene? , jeje, supongo que si.

Espero que les haya gustado. Finalmente no logré muchos lo pensamientos de Neji, pero al menos enfoque la historia desde él (o lo intente)

gracias Lady Sc Maya, por revisar mi pésima ortografía en el primer trozo del fic. (por favor no te espantes con el segundo trozo)

Muchas gracias a JunTao (me diste muchas ideas, muchas gracias), a Tatiana, a thebettersanimes, a deehalf (¿francotirador?, si hubieses mirado en tu mochila hubiese descubierto la bomba de tiempo ¡cof, cof!, digo…el lápiz que te deje XDD), a PolinSeneka y a elieluchiha.

Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Aquella hermosa noche en Konoha no hacía más que inquietar a la kunoichi. A lo lejos podía observar claramente el muro que protegía a la villa y la luna se reflejaba en los tejados de todas las casas, ahora vacías.

Caminó hasta el marco de la ventana y fijó su mirada turquesa en el cielo. Esperando algo, aunque no estaba segura de lo que esperaba. Sabía que Neji estaba a solo unos minutos de ella, pero era imposible verle, o estar con él. Hace dos semanas que él se había ido, hace dos semanas ella se había encerrado en el hospital. La única opción que le quedaba era la soledad de su casa, ahora que sus padres se habían marchado al refugio. Y Debía aceptar que la idea de permanecer sola un solo segundo allí le aterrorizaba, aunque no sabía si era por lo desprotegida que quedaba o por que no sabría nada de sus compañeros en horas.

Pero esa no era la única razón. Estar todo el día en el hospital le permitía atender a Hinata en su tiempo libre, y gracias a eso la chica se había recuperado antes de lo planeado, aunque le darían el alta en un par de días más.

Su trabajo en el hospital era agotador, ya que el personal medico de Konoha se había dividido en tres: quienes se marcharon al refugio para atender a los civiles, quienes apoyaban a los ninjas en la muralla y finalmente los que atendían a los heridos mas graves, en el hospital.

-¿Sakura?-

-ya despertaste, Hinata- saludo la aludida con suavidad, acercándose a ella.

-Sakura… ¿no crees que es algo tarde para que estés aquí aun?- preguntó la joven de cabellos azulinos – te ves cansada-

Y tenía razón, el rostro pálido de la medico evidenciaba las largas jornadas sin dormir.

-quizás- contestó –pero déjame quedarme un poco más-

-¿ocurrió algo?-

Sakura pensó la opción de evadir la pregunta, pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor era responderle bien.

-No, nada. Nada desde la mañana. Y eso…no es común, nunca en estas dos semanas nos habían dejado tranquilos tantas horas seguidas- la medico sacudió la cabeza- se que probablemente no signifique nada, pero sigo nerviosa-

Hinata le sonrió, aunque ahora lucía mas preocupada.- puede que tengas razón, y con mayor razón deberías dormir- Ambas guardaron silencio nuevamente, sumidas en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Hinata despertó.

-Hay algo…- Hinata dudó un momento antes de continuar- hay algo que quería preguntarte-

Sakura asintió.

-¿Cómo estaba Neji…cuando se marcho?- Hinata bajo la mirada temiendo ofender a su amiga y preguntándose si se había expresado bien. Sakura comprendió y bajó su mirada también.

-pues… tu conoces esa parte de él mejor que yo- contestó casi en un susurro sin percatarse de ello- probablemente aun no se perdone el permitir que te pasara algo-

Hinata alzó el rostro y miró a Sakura a los ojos con una expresión precavida -¿solo eso?-

-si…- ahora era Sakura quien dudaba- eso creo- rectificó- eso espero-

-Sakura- comenzó Hinata suavemente, pero con temor- tú sabes que no es solo eso…-

La medico enfrento la mirada opalina un segundo y luego la interrumpió molesta- ¡Es absurdo! , ¿Acaso piensa que me alejare de él solo por miedo al Bouke?-

Hinata soporto aquella expresión de rabia y tristeza durante un momento- renuncias a una parte importante de tu libertad-le espetó seriamente- vivirás tu vida a costa de la mía…y la de Naruto, tus hijos también- Desvío la mirada ahora hacia la ventana- tu sabes... que lo intentaré, que trataré de librarles de la obligación, pero…-

-lo sé- la cortó Sakura mas calmada ahora-pero no me importa, y sé que tu me entiendes Hinata. Tú también debes sacrificar mucho por Naruto, por su sueño y estas dispuesta a ello. Lo único que temo es no ser lo suficientemente buena para…lo que necesita el Bouke-

-lo harás bien- le sonrió Hinata- Neji es el Bouke y tu eres todo lo que él necesita, por eso lo harás bien- Ambas se miaron un segundo pero de pronto Hinata ahogo un gritito, haciendo que Sakura volteara hacia la ventana.

Su respiración se cortó también.

En la oscuridad de la noche se veía el fuego a lo largo de la muralla de Konoha. Esa era la señal.

A Sakura tan solo le tomo un segundo darse cuenta de que sus temores se realizaban. Saltó de su lugar y corrió hacia la ventana, la cerró y luego de juntar las cortinas avanzó hacia la puerta.

-¡déjame ir contigo!- le pidió Hinata al comprenderlo todo.

-No, no salgas de esta habitación a menos que sea una emergencia- le ordenó Sakura antes de salir. Dejando sola a la joven de mirada opalina.

000000000000000

Tal como la vez pasada sus enemigos tan solo usaban el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero a juzgar por lo organizado de sus movimientos, habría podido asegurar que se preparaban para descubrirse de un momento a otro.

Neji esquivó con precisión el ataque de sus dos oponentes y aprovechó que uno de ellos desprotegía su pecho para concentrar todo su ataque sobre él. Apenas lo hubo derrotado cuando otro enemigo salio de los árboles para ocupar el lugar del caído, haciendo que el castaño retrocediera y comenzara otra vez sus movimientos evasivos, aunque mas por sorpresa que por debilidad. Concentró el byakugan en sus compañeros, describiendo con enfado que a todos los atacaban de a dos.

Los estaban agotando. Dos semanas de guardia sin descansos decentes eran demasiado para un ninja, pero ellos habían resistido, y por eso los atacaban de a dos. Les temían, y los quebrarían para utilizar sus tácticas cuando tuviesen una mayor ventaja.

Con el kaiten alejó a sus dos oponentes y respiró profundamente durante el segundo en que sus atacantes volvían a su tarea. Sentía como sus movimientos se volvían se volvían cada vez mas lentos, y el mantener el equilibrio le era cada vez mas arduo. Pero no podía rendirse, no debía. Además, de sus dos oponentes a uno ya casi lo había acabado.

Esquivó una patada y detuvo con sus manos el golpe preveniente del otro, comenzando su ataque nuevamente, entonces un tercer oponente y se vio obligado realizar el kaiten otra vez, aprovechando esta vez de tomar mayor distancia.

Apenas hubo tocado el suelo cuando una extraña luz roja iluminó todo el campo.

Tanto Neji como sus oponentes observaron la señal un instante, y la comprendieron al mismo tiempo. El Hyuga adoptó una posición de defensa al tiempo que sus oponentes retrocedían unos pasos, esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Uno de ellos extrajo de su manga varias agujas. Algunas de ellas traían cascabeles amarrados.

El nuevo ataque comenzaba.

0000000000000000

La luz roja había traído, junto con la nueva fase de la batalla, un caos renovado al hospital.

El número de heridos crecía, ya se contaban muertos y el chakra de los médicos, al igual que sus fuerzas y los medicamentos, disminuían peligrosamente.

Sakura apenas si había alcanzado a enviarle a Tsunade (quien se encontraba en la muralla) el informe de la situación actual de hospital, y esperaba cada vez con mayor desesperación una respuesta que ya había tardado demasiado en llegar.

Los gritos de dolor, el olor a alcohol y el cansancio amenazaban a la kunoichi con vencerla en cualquier minuto, pero sabía que esta vez no era la única y con éste pensamiento lograba mantenerse en pie a duras penas.

Se levantó de su lugar para despejar la mesita de su lado cuando se encontró con un par de asustados ojos opalinos.

-¿Hinata?- fue lo único que logro decir cuando reaccionó.

-lo lamento Sakura- de disculpo la joven, sosteniendo un par de vendas ensangrentadas en sus manos- pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada-

Sakura no supo si replicarle o agradecerle la desobediencia cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Se volvió rápidamente.

-Sakura, Tsunade necesita que tú y otros tres médicos vallan a la muralla, ahora- la kunoichi trato de captar algún indicio de la situación en la mirada de Shikamaru. Pero ésta solo denotaba cansancio.

- Llama a los primeros médicos que encuentres libres, si es que los hay- señaló Sakura caminando hacia la salida. Luego se volvió hacia Hinata- Y tú no te esfuerces mucho-

Salió corriendo del edificio en dirección a la entrada de Konoha. A medida que se acercaba podía escuchar el ruido de la batalla. Saltó hacia los tejados con la esperanza de ver algo, pero solo notaba las confusas sombras de la lucha. Apenas notó cuando se encontraba en la muralla y se percató de que su cuerpo se tensaba dolorosamente, solo comprendió que estaba aterrada cuando un grito agudo se oyó a unos metros de ella, pero al voltear solo se encontró con la oscura sombra del bosque. Se apresuró a entrar en la tienda.

000000000000000

Sabía que era uno de los pocos que aun no pasaba por la improvisada enfermería, pero poco le faltaba para ello. Había perdido la cuenta de las agujas que había tenido que arrancarse y ya había caído un par de veces por la falta de reflejos. No recodaba ya cuanto tiempo llevaba luchando ni a cuantos enemigos había matado.

De todos modos no había tardado mucho en hallar la forma mas rápida de derrotar las técnicas del sonido y acabo con su oponente con un golpe sordo en medio del pecho.

Sujeto con más fuerza aun una de sus últimas kunais mientras tomaba un respiro.

Entonces oyó una gran explosión que reconoció que venía desde las puertas.

- Neji –

El aludido reconoció a Lee corriendo a su lado, no pudo evitar observar lo ensangrentado que estaba su uniforme.

-Están tratando de volar la enfermería- le dijo el castaño forzando su byakugan.

Lee abrió la boca para responderle algo pero una explosión cercana los despidió varios metros mas lejos. Neji intentó aterrizar lo mejor que pudo pero sus piernas no pudieron con el golpe y dio con el hombro en tierra. Ahogo un gemido y maldijo algo, intentando no dar su posición y se levantó, escuchando el sonido de cascabeles a su alrededor.

Intentando sobreponerse a la parálisis que aquel sonido le producía evadió el ataque de su nuevo oponente y cuando intentó mover su brazo derecho para contraatacar solo sintió el desgarrador dolor de su hombro.

00000000000000

-maldición- susurró la quinta cuando una nueva explosión sacudió la carpa. Sakura sujetó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su paciente, tratando de no temblar. Pero le era imposible, sabía que solo el pedazo de tela la separaba de la carnicería que se desarrollaba fuera.

Estaban perdiendo irremediablemente la batalla.

Pero entonces un grito las despertó de su labor.

Tsunade intercambió una larga mirada con Sakura, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, acto seguido, salió de la tienda.

Sakura limpió sus manos y caminó hacia la entrada, pero apenas había dado un paso cuando ahogó un grito.

Lee dejo a Neji en el suelo sin decir nada y luego se sentó a su lado, haciéndole una seña a Sakura para decirle que estaba bien, que era _el_ quien necesitaba ayuda.

Sintió las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y ni siquiera se percató de la explosión que cayó tan cerca que hizo temblar tanto la carpa como a los que estaban dentro. Se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a limpiar la profunda herida en silencio.

000000000000000000000000000000

Continuara. Lo sé. Largo, aburrido, pero era necesario.

Las cosas quedaron algo confusas aquí, es que el capitulo me costo mucho, pero espero aclararlas en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias a Jun Tao, a thebettersanimes, a zyafany-company, a lizharuno, y a polinseneka.

Prometo mas Nejisaku en el próximo cap!.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Sakura sabía perfectamente que su insistente estadía en el hospital terminaría por hacer sospechar a Neji tarde o temprano. Pero no se le ocurría nada para aliviar su situación.

Por un lado, la oportuna llegada de los ninjas de la arena constituía, tanto para Sakura como para el resto de Konoha, un alivio increíble. No solo les permitían un respiro a los combatientes sino que también traían médicos y medicinas. Sin embargo, lo que mas la alegraba era el hecho de que Neji no solo ya había despertado, sino que gozaba con tres semanas para su recuperación

Por otro lado (y la kunoichi se reprochaba por lo egoísta de esto) ya no tenía excusas para no volver a su casa. Y no quería. Recordar que tendría que permanecer más de una hora sola, sin nada que distrajese sus mente de sus temores y de las imágenes de la batalla, la desesperaba. Y ni hablar de dormir. Desde hace dos semanas que sus noches no eran mas que pesadillas.

No se había atrevido a cruzar palabra con el Hyuga acerca del incidente con Lee. Solo lo suficiente para informarle que su compañero se encontraba bien y que, al igual que él, disfrutaría de tiempo libre.

Ya casi terminaba de vendar el torso del Hyuga, sus manos se detuvieron a la mitad de su labor, inconcientemente, en los contornos de la enorme cicatriz de la herida. No se percató de lo sombrío de su expresión hasta que el Hyuga giró su rostro hacia ella.

-Sakura-

La suave voz de Neji la sobresaltó.

-lo lamento- se disculpó reanudando su tarea.

-Sakura- la llamó nuevamente frunciendo el ceño mientras contemplaba la pálida tez de la joven.

-Por ahora preocúpate de tu descanso-respondió la kunoichi sonriendo, pero evitando mirarle mientras terminaba su trabajo- Hoy te vas a casa y si Hinata llega a decirme que te levantaste…-

-Sakura- la interrumpió Neji tornando su voz mas autoritaria y sintiendo como su poca paciencia se esfumaba. Tomó la barbilla de la pelirrosa con cortesía pero con firmeza- vete a casa -

La kunoichi estudió la severa mirada del castaño y comprendió que no quería evasivas. Analizo la posibilidad de un chantaje o de aceptar…, pero finalmente suspiró y giró su rostro hacia un lado.

-no-

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido-¿podrías decirme cuando fue la última vez que dormiste…?- le pregunto recuperando su expresión serena.

-Anoche-

-¿… mas de cinco horas seguidas?- terminó Neji cerrando los ojos para no demostrar el enfado que le causaba el infantil comportamiento de la joven.

-Anoche- el leve titubeo en la voz termino de evidenciar la mala mentira.

Neji acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que pudo sentir su cálido aliento. Sakura sintió que se paralizaba su respiración y se disparaba su pulso. Odiaba que hiciese eso, y también lo adoraba. Cerró sus puños con fuerza para evitar inútilmente que el castaño se percatase del temblor que comenzaba a dominar sus manos.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?- pronunció Neji lentamente, disfrutando la turbación que le causaba a la joven.

-me da miedo- respondió ella casi en un susurro. Rindiéndose y sin poder controlar el color rosa que coloreaba sus mejillas.

Neji guardó un momento antes de esbozar algo similar a una sonrisa-... ¿miedo?... ¿Estuviste en medio de una de las batallas mas sangrientas de la villa y temes volver a tu casa?-

-¡No entiendes!- le espetó Sakura cabreada al comprender que él la había turbado a propósito, acrecentando la sonrisa burlona del Hyuga cuando se alejó y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

000000000000000000000

- Naruto-kun – lo llamó suavemente la azulina. Intentando ahogar su inquietud en lo opalino de sus ojos.-Naruto-kun-

El ninja ojiazul de su lado se volteó distraído – deja de llamarme kun…Hinata- contestó con tono de reproche, luego se llevó una mano a la cabeza- lo siento, estaba pensando en la batalla-

Hinata bajó su mirada- Dicen que Gaara dejara la aldea esta tarde para volver a la arena, por si la atacan…- se detuvo en seco cuando sintió el contacto de unos suaves labios contra su mejilla. Inmediatamente miró a Naruto y fijó su cara en el suelo para ocultar el potente color carmín de su rostro.

El joven soltó una risita. –No te preocupes de eso-

-pero…-

- Las cosas van a ir bien – sonrió Naruto – Si no nos ganaron antes no lo harán ahora que tenemos compañía. Les hubiésemos ganado de todas formas- comentó con un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

Hinata permitió que el buen humor de su prometido se apoderase de ella…_prometido_ pensó. Y un nuevo sonrojo se apoderó de ella.

-¿Ah? Hinata- El rubio la miró perplejo por la nueva reacción - ¿dije algo malo? ¿que dije…?- comenzó turbándose cada vez mas. Si había algo que le ponía nervioso eran las inexplicables inhibiciones de la Hyuga.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y abrazó al joven con fuerza dejándole aun más perplejo.

- Vamos a ver a Neji – le instó suavemente Naruto al recuperarse, rodeándola con sus brazos.

00000000000000000000

Ya llevaba varias horas caminando por las calles sin un rumbo fijo. Con la mirada baja apenas si reconocía el lugar donde estaba. Miles de pensamientos distintos recorrían en desorden su mente, todos la turbaban pero ninguno lograba permanecer tiempo suficiente como para ser solucionado.

Pateó el suelo con fuerza y se detuvo. Un "oh" fue todo lo que escapó de sus labios al encontrarse frente a la familiar puerta.

Caminó vacilante y la abrió con gesto contrariado.

Lo primero que la golpeó fue el aroma a encierro y polvo, los ojos turquesa tardaron un poco en adaptarse a la oscuridad. Se dio una vuelta por la sala y sin atreverse a mirar mas subió a su cuarto. Tanteó la cama con los dedos y se sentó en ella. Jugueteando con el borde del cubrecama un momento.

"_quizás Neji tenía razón"-_pensó-_"quizás si deba descansar"_-bufó molesta. ¿Por qué el Hyuga tenía que reírse de sus temores? ¿Como no podía entender su miedo estando en medio de todo eso?...estando a punto de morir…Inconscientemente empezó recordar las constantes explosiones en la carpa, los gritos, las heridas…no, debía dejar de pensar en eso.

Hundió su rostro en el arrugado cubrecama y acomodó su cuerpo al olvidado colchón. _"ups, olvidé hacer mi cama"-_ se rió internamente. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y se borró de inmediato. No supo en que momento se entregó al sueño.

Cuando abrió sus llorosos ojos se levantó sobresaltada para reconocer de donde provenían los gritos y tardó unos segundos en comprender que había sido ella misma. Se limpió las lágrimas con su temblorosa mano y caminó torpemente hacia la ventana. Susurró algo como "aire" y golpeó inútilmente el marco. Derrotada terminó por descansar su frente contra la fría superficie.

Apenas su piel había entrado en contacto con el vidrio cuando éste dejo espacio a la suave brisa nocturna. Retrocedió asustada y ahogó un grito cuando reconoció al joven que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó, sintiendo aflorar su ira. Caminó hacia la cama nuevamente intentando parecer clamada-¿desde cuando estas aquí?-

Recibió como respuesta una lánguida e indescifrable mirada opalina. A Sakura le pareció que su rostro mostraba… ¿preocupación?...

Neji sostuvo la aireada mirada turquesa pensando en responderle con alguna ironía. Pero decidió dejar el tema y se sentó a su lado. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de las reacciones de la kunoichi.

-¿En qué soñabas?- preguntó intentando ocultar la curiosidad en su voz.

Todo el repertorio de respuestas sarcásticas que había escuchado salir de los labios de Hyuga modeló por su mente. Luchó consigo misma al ver la expresión preocupada del castaño.

-Soñé con la batalla- suspiró- otra vez- susurró para ella misma, ignorando que las palabras habían alcanzado el oído del Hyuga.

-lo supuse- contestó él- llegué un poco antes de que comenzaras a gritar, no sabes el susto que me diste- comentó en voz baja, girando el rostro ante la sorpresa de la kunoichi.

-Neji…lo siento- susurró ella sintiendo sus lagrimas fluir otra vez.-pero no puedo olvidarlo…la sangre, las heridas. Nunca había visto tanto dolor junto antes, si solo hubieses visto sus rostros…- La voz se le quebró- pero tú si estuviste allí, no debe parecerte tan terrible…-

El joven presionó sus labios contra los de ella tiernamente y acarició su rostro con su mano, recostándola debajo de él y dejando su boca para explorar su cuello. Atrapando el cuerpo de la joven entre la cama y el suyo. Besándola hasta que el aire dejo de ser suficiente..

Finalmente levantó su mirada y observo el rostro, ahora color carmesí, de la joven.

-¿estas mas tranquila ahora?- preguntó con una sonrisa malévola en sus ojos.

-Quizás- respondió ella aceptando la mano que su prometido le tendía para incorporarse. Plenamente conciente de que sus mejillas ardían y de que su cuerpo pedía a gritos que no se cortase el contacto, lo cual la hizo enrojecer aun más.

-Recoge tus cosas-

-¿qué?-

-Que recojas tus cosas. Hinata te esta esperando-

Sakura lo miró sorprendida y solo se movió cuando el Bouke la empujo hacia su armario luego de un suspiro.

-pero Neji…-

-¿tengo que explicártelo todo?, te quedaras, a partir de hoy, en nuestra casa-

00000000000000000

Jojojo, sakura y neji en la misma casa .

Tenía dos opciones, hacer un capitulo largo y no actualizar como en otro mes medio mas, o acortar el capitulo y hacer la actualización mas continua. Preferí la segunda, al menos a mi me gusta que los fics se actualicen seguido.

Hemmm…Algo más de Nejisaku y el Naruhina lo intenté, de verdad. No salió muy bien, pero no será mi último intento, lo prometo.

Muchas gracias a: Carmen Uchiha, a Muren, a thebettersanimes, a lizharuno, a mika1791, a zyafany-company, a saku-xan, y a deehalf (ya sabes, las bombas de tiempo corren hasta que no dejes tu review –voluntario- jajaja XD)

Y a aquellos que leen y no dejan review ¬¬… (cof, cof)

Nos leemos!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

La habitación designada para la kunoichi de ojos turquesa era la continua a la de Hinata, amplia y luminosa, era la misma habitación en la cual se había preparado cuando le presentaron como la prometida del Bouke.

Hiashi, quien se había mostrado totalmente conforme con la proposición de Hinata de que Sakura se hospedara en su hogar, siempre y cuando fuese en las dependencias del Souke, le había propuesto quitar el espejo de la habitación, pero Sakura había insistido en que lo dejaran allí y Hiashi terminó por complacerla, aunque sin comprender bien la razón. Neji se había limitado a dejar escapar una tenue sonrisa ante el evidente capricho de la rosada antes de marcharse a su cuarto.

Para Neji, la mansión Hyuga siempre había supuesto un respiro a sus problemas, incluso cuando su desprecio hacia el Souke había alcanzado su máximo punto, le parecía que la vieja estancia conservaba el aire pacifico que sólo los años otorgan.

Éste había sido el único motivo que hubo compartido con su prima. No necesitaba preguntarle para comprender que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo aunque sus peores años también estaban dentro de aquellas desgastadas murallas. No necesitaba preguntarle tampoco, para comprender que su prima también sentía que lo peor del conflicto estaba por venir. Por eso ambos estaban decididos a mantenerla viviendo en la mansión aunque fuese contra su voluntad.

La brisa que entró a su habitación trajo hasta él la suave fragancia de la pelirrosa. Acarició despreocupadamente los cabellos de la joven que descansaba en apoyada sobre su hombro. Era sorprendente todo el sueño que estaba recuperando. Desvió su mirada de la kunoichi y continuó observando la plácida tarde con la inquieta sensación de quien sabe que lo que ve no es más que la calma antes de la tormenta.

Clavó una lánguida mirada en el jardín oscurecido por la tarde. Los árboles se mecían al ritmo frío y libre de la brisa. El correr del aire era lo único que se oía. Sintió el peso de sus propios parpados y pestañeó algunas veces para luego volver a observar el panorama.

Notó cómo la brisa iba volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, pero no le dio mayor importancia hasta que lo oyó. Al principio solo se confundía con el sonido de las hojas de los árboles, pero luego la confusión de sus sentidos le impidió reaccionar a tiempo. Sus oídos eran heridos por los gritos y su nariz por el polvo. La herida de su hombro le ardía tal como la primera vez y sin detenerse a comprender lo que ocurría activó su byakugan.

-¡Neji!-

Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con otros de color turquesa. Preocupados. Tardó un poco en sentir la presión en su mano derecha y en sentir el frío contacto del metal en su palma.

-Neji- lo llamó Sakura mas tranquila ahora-suelta el shuriken, por favor-

Guardó su arma y luego se levantó dispuesto a entrar a la casa.

-¿con que soñabas?- preguntó la kunoichi sin poder contener más la curiosidad. Recibió de respuesta una gélida mirada pero la devolvió con inocencia fingida, haciendo que el shinobi lanzara un profundo suspiro.

-¿la batalla?- se adelantó ella dispuesta ayudarlo un poco.

- Supongo que me afectó a su modo – comentó pensativo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, su compañera volteó hasta quedar sentada frente a él en el otro extremo del marco y alzó una ceja al no comprender.

- me refiero a que la vemos de distintos lados – enfocó la penetrante mirada opalina en ella- tú permaneciste todo el tiempo en el hospital, por lo que cuando fuiste a la muralla te encontraste en medio de la batalla y además debiste tratar con el peor lado de ella.- Neji guardo silencio un momento y luego continúo- en cambio, yo estuve allí desde un comienzo, y se podría decir que durante la mayor parte del tiempo llevé lo mejor de ella. Así que de pronto llegar a esta tranquilidad es…extraño-

Sakura fijó sus ojos en el suelo- ¿Cómo ocurrió?, me refiero a la…-

-cansancio-

-oh, claro- murmuró divertida ante la sombra de molestia que recorrió en rostro del joven. Recordar una derrota y aquella herida era demasiado para su orgullo. Se levantó con lentitud para abrazar al joven, sintiendo como los seguros brazos de éste iban también a su encuentro.

00000000000000000000000000000

Cuando Hiashi Hyuga atravesó el pasillo que lo llevaba a su habitación Hinata comprendió que las cosas no iban bien. Dudo un momento ante la puerta antes de llamar a ella suavemente y preguntar con su mejor cara de ingenuidad si deseaba algo. Solo recibió un cortante "Llama a Neji" de respuesta y sin esperar nada mas se encamino hacia las dependencias del Bouke.

Intentó parecer lo mas calmada posible pero un constante temblor en sus manos la obligo a esconderlas en su ropa, de seguro que su primo no pasaría de largo un detalle así.

Al fin se detuvo ante la habitación de su primo y dio un largo suspiro. En el momento en que alargó la mano para llamar un rayo de luz golpeó su rostro y se encontró justo frente al castaño.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Hinata?-

La chica miró rápidamente hacia Sakura, de pie a un lado de la muralla y se sobresaltó.

-lo siento, no quería interrumpir- respondió bajando la cabeza. Aunque su sonrojo era genuino no pudo esconder una leve sonrisa al captar el carmín del que se teñía la rosada. Luego volvió a enfrentar la severa mirada opalina (que no había dejado escapar el detalle de la risita).

0000000000000000000000000000

También la calma de Konoha le producía a Hinata una extraña sensación de inquietud. Mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas crecía en ella la impresión de que todo se acabaría al primer ataque, como un espejo que al primer golpe cae a pedazos.

- Hinata…-

Los ojos opalinos se levantaron con temor.

-¿si, Naruto? –

- Bueno…- el rubio cerro sus ojos como solía hacer cuando algo lo tenía nervioso, movió su cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro – creo que sientes lo mismo que yo respecto a esto, lo mismo que todos…- Hinata tartamudeo algo que Naruto no alcanzo a escuchar – es por eso que… estaba pensando que…bueno…- tomo aire y se armó de valor para continuar- _Quería saber si tu…-_

Cuando Naruto terminó la frase ella tardo un poco en comprenderla. Inmediatamente el color carmín inundo su rostro y comprendió que tendía que darle una respuesta, pero de su boca solo salían frases incoherentes.

- Solo dime si quieres o no- murmuro el chico visiblemente atormentado por la demora de la respuesta, y no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente cuando Hinata hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Ahora solo tienes que decirle a mi padre- comento ella en voz baja cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sakura tuvo que evitar soltar una carcajada al ver el rostro del castaño. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por retratar su rostro en ese preciso instante.

-Si, yo también salte de alegría cuando supe- le dijo sin poder contener las ganas de molestar. Esa actitud sobre protectora que tenia con su prima le parecía simplemente adorable.

-Dijiste en dos meses…- Neji no se molesto en ocultar la molestia en su voz.

-sip-

-Van a adelantar la boda-

-eso dije-

-¿estas segura?-

- No pongas esa cara, no es como si se conocieran menos que nosotros-

El rostro del Hyuga mantenía esa expresión de disgusto que podía reducir a cualquiera a cenizas, pero aunque sabía que era inútil descargar su desagrado con Sakura continuaba lanzándole las mirada mas gélidas de su repertorio.

- No me tenía que enterar exactamente ahora, ¿que es lo que quieren?, que interceda por ellos ante Hia…-

- En realidad si- le atajó la rosada antes de que terminase la frase. Ahora su expresión era seria. –Sabes que no lo va a consentir –

- Sabes que yo tampoco lo hago-

-Tienes que hacerlo-

- Es solo un capricho de Uzumaki-

- Sabes que no lo es – respondió Sakura con una nota de dolor en su voz- Al menos yo me siento igual que ellos-

Neji suspiró y le dirigió una lánguida mirada a la rosada, captando el significado de cada una de sus palabras. Un leve brillo de cólera surgió en sus ojos. – Bien, lo haré, pero no te aseguro nada-

-Gracias- murmuró Sakura antes de que castaño abandonara la habitación.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Lamento la demora. Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento.

Subestime el capitulo, pensé que lo tenía planeado pero a ultima hora no me gustó lo que tenía y cambié el esquema de éste y los próximos dos capítulos. Como resultado quedo este desastre de partes sin sentido, que espero unir en los próximos dos capítulos. Lo siento!!

Gracias a Lia du Black, a tatiana, a PolinSeneka, a Kikyoni, a thebettersanimes (jaja, te asuste?), a Saku xan, a carmen Uchiha, a deehalf (rollos y ilennerd (8)), a Tyreal kami, a michelita y a Sherrice adjani.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y de nuevo, lamento la demora ToT.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

El día era claro y luminoso, simplemente perfecto para la fecha que anunciaba.

Los árboles del jardín de la mansión disfrutaban de la luz que les había sido negada por tantos día de lluvia, y el viento mecía las hojas a un ritmo que contrastaba radicalmente con el caos que se desarrollaba dentro de la estancia de los Hyuga.

Neji se limitó a soltar un suspiro de resignación cuando un llamado de Sakura le impidió escapar hacia la paz que irradiaba el jardín. Después de todo era su último día de descanso (Le habían otorgado mas días a causa de la boda de Hinata) ¿No podía disfrutarlo tranquilo? Un nuevo llamado de Sakura respondió a su pregunta y el Ninja se contentó con expresar su hastío con la mirada. Ella lo estaba pasando igual de mal.

-¿Ha llegado Hiashi-sama?- la kunoichi se acercó mirando el jardín con las mismas ganas que el joven.

-No- respondió disimulando su tensión lo mejor que pudo, al menos era bueno en eso- ¿Qué tal Hinata?- agregó cuando una sombra de preocupación cruzo el rostro de Sakura.

-Nerviosa, con Hanabi tememos que salga huyendo en cualquier momento-

Neji respondió la sonrisa y se formó un minuto de silencio.- ¿algo más?-

-bueno…- Sakura dudó un momento- …Naruto acaba de llegar y… con Hinata caímos en la cuanta de que él no se había puesto el traje solo antes-

El Bouke miró interrogante a la joven y de pronto su mente reprodujo el peculiar sonido de la tela rompiéndose, acompañado de la imagen del rubio luchando contra la prenda.

-ah- comentó sin imprimir ninguna emoción en la voz- esta bien, iré-

Sakura lanzó un suspiro de alivio y comenzó a alejarse de él, luego se detuvo y lo miro indecisa, murmuró algo que Neji no alcanzó a escuchar y después negó con la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?- repreguntó con el tono de mayor ingenuidad que encontró.

-esto…nada…solo recuerda cambiarte luego, los invitados están por llegar- Ella no sabía disimular bien, era un hecho. El Hyuga comprendió que no era lo que le quería preguntar y se sintió aliviado de no tener que responderle una mentira, porque no sabía si podría. Ella volteó y aceleró el paso.

Neji esbozó una sonrisa malvada a ver lo apurada que estaba – Me imagino que también te cambiaras pronto- la joven se detuvo con la misma brusquedad de quien recibe un balde de agua fría. –Muero de ganas por ver el vestido que Hinata escogió para ti- agregó con el tono mas tranquilo que encontró. No tuvo que verla para saber que su rostro enrojecía un par de tonos.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta ese mismo día por la mañana. Hiashi recibió un mensaje urgente de Tsunade. Había estado haciendo constantes visitas a la quinta, pero era raro ver a algún Ninja llegar hasta la mansión para entregarle una nota.

-¿Un ataque?- preguntó Neji ante el involuntario gesto de preocupación que cruzo al hombre. No pudo evitar imprimir en su voz cierto temor.

"Estaré a tiempo para la ceremonia, encárgate del resto" era lo único que le había dicho el hombre antes de salir. Para Neji fue suficiente, era un ataque. Pero ¿Dónde? Si no era la aldea solo quedaba un blanco seguro. _"Encárgate del resto"_ recordó. Ya no sonaba tan fácil, y entonces agradeció que ni Sakura ni Hinata estuviesen despiertas aún.

Había dos personas en particular que estaban en peligro y no pudo evitar lanzar una maldición. Pero si sus temores eran ciertos entonces ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Sólo le quedaba intentar llevar el día lo mas normal posible. Y así lo había hecho.

-Neji-

Si había algo bueno de estar con Naruto era el hecho de no tener que disimular.

-Ellas no saben nada, ¿cierto?-

-Creo que no. Pero se van a enterar pronto- Contesto mirando por la ventana.

El rubio fijó su mirada azulada en el espejo y éste le devolvió una mirada tensa.

-¿crees que este bien?, quizás debimos postergar esto-

El Hyuga lo clavó en él sus ojos opalinos cargados de cansancio e impotencia. Ninguno de los dos era de los que evadían las batallas, menos cundo era su aldea la que estaba en peligro. Pero esto era un caso distinto.

-Sabes que si no se casan ahora difícilmente lo harán después, aun con la ayuda de la arena es difícil que ganemos esto. De un día a otro podríamos perder a cualquiera, en especial cuando Hinata tampoco es civil y no estas en su división-

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza. Era cierto. Todo lo que podía hacer en el campo de batalla era evitar a toda costa que atravesaran la muralla, pero un solo error echaba todo abajo y comenzaba una carrera contra el tiempo. Ya había ocurrido una vez, y de no ser por Neji la habría perdido para siempre.

- ¿Y que hay de ti?- Naruto se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto las pronunció. El rostro de Neji se quebró durante un segundo y el ojiazul nunca olvidaría la expresión de dolor y de cansancio que crispo sus facciones. Se recompuso al instante y caminó con la intención de salir de la habitación. –Voy a cambiarme, espérame aquí- anunció.

Naruto lo vio cruzar la puerta y tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. El Bouke tenía razón en una cosa, detener la boda solo empeoraría las cosas. Por el momento no habían recibido noticias acerca del ataque. Y si se iba ahora sólo descubriría lo que Neji se había esforzado tanto por ocultar. Tendría que disimular al igual que él. No sería muy difícil, cualquier falla la atribuiría al nerviosismo.

"Por Hinata" pensó. Y durante ese instante olvidó el tema. Ahora el nerviosismo real recorrió su cuerpo. Casi no se reconocía en el reflejo. El traje le parecía demasiado elegante e incómodo, pero se sorprendió de sentirlo, al menos, ligero. Era negro, lo cual le había despistado también, ya que solía ver trajes claros en esa casa, y largo. Luego pensó en Hinata y se sintió ansioso por verla.

-Nadie se dará cuenta- murmuró. Claro, no tardaría mucho, haría una copia de sí mismo y saldría por la ventana. Dudó unos segundos e hizo el ademán de comenzar la técnica, pero se detuvo a tiempo de esquivar una kunai que iba directo hacia sus manos.

-Ni lo intentes- le espetó Neji frunciendo el ceño a la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Estas loco?- El rubio se quedó con la palabra en la boca mas por la sorpresa de ser descubierto que por la idea de ser herido.- ¿Cómo te cambiaste tan rápido?- agregó observando el traje color marrón que llevaba. Incluso se había tomado el tiempo de amarrar su cabello.

-Costumbre-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Faltaba nada para el inicio de la ceremonia y la sala destinada a la recepción estaba completa a pesar de los invitados que habían cancelado a última hora su asistencia, entre ellos la hokague. La mayor parte de la gente se dedicaba a hablar de temas superfluos, como si hubiesen acordado con anterioridad que los hechos de mañana debían olvidarse en vista de la especial situación, y muchos de ellos habían encontrado en la calida sala un poco de alivio para sus preocupaciones. Neji no pudo dejar de pasar por alto el hecho de que Tenten había escondido bajo su cabello un par de cortes profundos o el que Kiba evitaba mover su brazo derecho. Para cualquiera aquello sería resultado de las escaramuzas anteriores, pero a los ojos de Sakura serían pruebas evidentes de que algo andaba mal.

-Neji-

El aludido volteó y sintió como su sangre se detenía un instante –Hiashi- respondió.

Sakura respondió con la mayor jovialidad posible el saludo de Lee. Los invitados estaba animados y todo parecía ir bien. Pero las cosas no estaban bien. Se había propuesto no averiguarlo hasta que dejase de ocuparse de Hinata. Para ella todo debía ser perfecto, al menos durante ese día. Y si Neji podía mantener el aire de tranquilidad a pesar de saber lo que ocurría (porque estaba segura de que el comprendía) entonces también ella.

Pero había caído en un detalle demasiado inquietante. Faltaban invitados. Recorrió la habitación con el corazón a punto de estallar. Y en su interior no dejaba de gritar una vocecilla que decía que había perdido algo.

Hace algunas horas había ignorado su propio temor centrando su mente en detalles pequeños, como el peinado de Hinata, los adornos de la sala de recepción y su propio vestido, el cual Hinata había encargado personalmente.

Lo último había sido una causa de tormento constante para Sakura. El delgado y elegante kimono rosa y rojo había sido hecho especialmente para ella. La tela se adecuaba mas a la forma de su cuerpo que en un traje tradicional y el escote, sin dejar nunca la elegancia, dejaba al descubierto su cuello. No tenía mangas, pero el traje se completaba hacia sus talones, con un pequeño tajo que dejaba al descubierto su pierna al caminar.

Hinata lo había encontrado perfecto y Hanabi simplemente hermoso. Durante un momento ella también se sintió a gusto en el cuando captó que el genio de los Hyuga tardó en reaccionar al verla e ignorando a los presentes le había rodeado la cintura con una mano para susurrarle un "luces hermosa" en el oído, antes de volver a sus labores de anfitrión.

Pero en la medida que la velada avanzaba los pensamientos de la joven volvían sobre el mismo punto. Algo iba mal, algo estaba mal. Entonces apareció Hiashi y sus miradas se cruzaron, el desvió la suya y Sakura sintió como sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Lo había entendido.

Se acercó a los dos Hyuga y descubrió en sus rostros aquella dura expresión que adquirían cuando debían hacer algo difícil. Neji se acercó a ella y abrió la boca para decirle algo.

-Atacaron el refugio- Sakura se sorprendió de escuchar su propia voz en ves de la del Hyuga.

-Así es- Fue Hiashi quien respondió.

-Mis padres no van llegar- Sintió que se le secaba la garganta.-Los asesinaron- afirmo en un susurro.

Hiashi asintió y Neji cerró los ojos. Sakura adivinó que era un esfuerzo para conservar su máscara.

-Si quieres faltar a la ceremonia le explicaré a Hinata- comenzó Hiashi, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza y se sorprendió cuando de pronto su cuerpo dejó de temblar y el ritmo de su corazón se tranquilizó. Le asustó la frialdad de su propia voz.

Se sintió aletargada y ajena a todo el ruido. –Terminemos pronto con esto-

Hiashi examinó su rostro y asintió. Luego entró a la sala y dijo a los invitados algo que Sakura no comprendió del todo, pero todos comenzaron a tomas sus lugares en el jardín. Sakura salió pero cuando el aire frío de la noche le golpeó el rostro se dio cuenta de que no recordaba su lugar.

Se sintió a punto de perder el control cuando una mano cálida cogió la suya y la guió entre los invitados. Neji la ubicó en su lugar y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, como temiendo que fuera a ceder de un momento a otro.

Apareció Naruto. Nervioso e indeciso, pero con el valor suficiente para recordar lo que debía hacer.

Y luego Hinata. El kimono era blanco con bordados azules. Largo y delicado hacía el juego perfecto para la joven Hyuga. Sakura no puedo evitar pensar una flor cuando la vio, y la sonrisa que oscilaba en la comisura de sus labios la cautivó un instante. Notó por el rabillo del ojo un rastro de orgullo en la mirada de su prometido y comprendió que tendría la fuerza suficiente para comprimir su pena un tiempo.

Le dirigió una sonrisa sincera a Neji y el le devolvió la suya.

0000000000000000000000000000

¿Valió la pena la espera? Espero que si, porque el capitulo me costó bastante. Espero que no sea demasiado confuso. Lamento la tardanza, tengo mi excusa, pero me da vergüenza presentarla porque cada capitulo tengo una nueva (aunque ojo que ninguna es falsa) y éste capitulo tuve que subirlo desde la casa de una amiga.

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Muchas gracias a meelei, a lole, a deehalf (aunque ya lo leiste ¬¬), a Sherrice Adjani, a Liad u Black, a Tatiana, a Katherine, a Michelita, a Polinseneka, a saku-xan y a TyraelMika.

Y en especial a Nikaru ., muchas muchas muchas gracias por prestarme su computador y dejar que casi le metiera un virus (por accidente, de verdad), aunque ni lee mis fics XD

Nos vemos!

Chau!


	10. Chapter 10

¿Que tal? Tanto tiempo. Respuestas comentarios y cosas varias al final, sin mas preámbulos: el capítulo ;)

Después de la tormenta

Aquel era un amanecer cruelmente hermoso para la sangrienta noche a la que seguía, pero incluso un amanecer oscuro hubiese sido insuficiente para acompañar al luto de Konoha. El hospital, ya sobrepasado, atendía a los heridos con un murmullo melancólico; las calles vivían su vacuidad llevando al viento por donde antes corrían niños inquietos y las mujeres iban de compras y el muro que antes debía proteger ahora debía ser protegido. Neji recorría las tiendas descuidadas y las plazas vacías sin saber muy bien si lo hacía con el Byakugan o con su memoria. Quizás con ambos, pensó, aunque no habría mucha diferencia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y desactivó la técnica. Su turno terminaba y caminó lentamente hacía las pequeñas tiendas verdes donde otros ninjas comían o dormían esperando su turno nuevamente. Porque la matanza del día anterior había arrasado simple y limpiamente con toda ilusión de seguridad y nadie se atrevía a pensar en otro futuro que no fuese el de esperar pacientemente al enemigo para verlo sufrir lo que ellos sufrían. Se sentó donde la costumbre le indicó.

Shikamaru pareció dudar un segundo antes de ofrecerle un plato con panecillos, lo miro fijamente -¿Cómo quedó Sakura?-

- Mejor de lo que esperé- respondió Neji con cansancio – Insistió en que no hablara de esto con Hinata o Naruto hasta que volvieran a sus puestos-

El otro lo miró mas sorprendido por la ruptura de su laconismo habitual que por el comentario pero volteó la cabeza casi de inmediato. – Es comprensible. No te preocupes, Ino me dijo que estará con ella todo el día en el hospital-

El castaño esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. –Por lo demás, Ino no lucía nada mal en la boda- miró de reojo a Shikamaru quien fingió una expresión de molestia.

- O nada mal significa hacerle competencia a Sakura o estas ciego, Hyuga- contestó levantándose y caminando hacía su puesto. Neji observó como se despedía con la mano mientras se alejaba.

"_mejor de lo que espere"_. Se acostó y fijó su vista en el cielo abierto.

000000000oooooooooo0000000000

Se levantó despacio empujando suavemente a la mujer que descansaba sobre su pecho. Le pareció casi desleal separarse de ella en aquel momento pero la aldea lo necesitaba y debía estar donde pudiera protegerla, ahora más que nunca.

- Debo irme- murmuró cerca de su oído, pero ella no lo miró sino que rodó hasta darle la espalda.

Pensó en decirle que estaría bien pero dudó. Tomó su brazo con fuerza unos segundos y luego salió de la habitación.

00000000oooooo00000000000

Sakura entró a una sala diminuta con las paredes blancas y una mesita redonda que con sus tres sillas (y una planta) se las arreglaba para acabar con el espacio libre.

Se sentó al lado de la planta y fijó sus ojos en la tetera que soltaba un vapor sinuoso que le hizo recordar las cortinas de la habitación de su madre. Le pareció que estaba haciendo algo mal porque más que triste estaba ausente. Y eso estaba mal porque sus padres merecían su tristeza y Neji su presencia, y ella era simplemente incapaz de responder a cualquiera de los dos.

La puerta se abrió para darle paso a Ino.

00000000oooooooooo00000000000

Cuando Neji cerró la puerta tras él Sakura acababa de servir el desayuno. Supo por la lentitud de sus pasos que estaba sorprendido y preocupado. Ella adivinó antes de verlo que tenía el pelo suelto y húmedo porque siempre lo llevaba suelto y húmedo al salir del baño por las mañanas. "Papá siempre salía peinado y mamá era la que mas tiempo se tomaba".

Por un momento la habitación se llenó de luz y la puerta del pasillo ya no fue mas la puerta del pasillo sino la de la cocina de su casa, y el silencio ya no era silencio sino la voz de su madre recordándole que estaba atrasada y que Tsunade se enfadaría con ella por la tardanza y su padre le respondía que la dejara tranquila, que ya bastante poco la veían como para no atrasarla unos minutos más. Esto ocurría todos los lunes, pensó la genin y se percató de que nunca antes lo había notado.

Descubrió que Neji ya estaba terminando su desayuno y se horrorizo ante la idea de pensar en él en pasado, tal como lo hacía con sus padres. Tomó sus manos con fuerza pero sin sorprenderlo, porque él había adivinado lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

- Prométeme que vas a volver-

- Lo prometo –

-Te amo-

-Lo sé- El castaño la acercó a el y la beso suavemente.

-¿Vas a estar todo el día frente a la taza sin servir el té?-

Ino le alcanzó el contenido con el vapor sinuoso y se sentó frente a su amiga simulando que no sabía que era absolutamente ignorada –… el punto es que Lee se puso a dar vueltas por el hospital caminando sobre las muletas y los niños comenzaron a imitarlo, ahora nos faltan muletas y niños y Lee no quiere terminar su show hasta que cumpla todo el circuito…-

-¿Qué harías si un día Shikamaru no volviera más?- Preguntó interrumpiendo el monólogo de la rubia.

Ella guardó silencio unos minutos y luego la miró sonriendo – El volverá- volvió a llenar las tazas con té y agregó mas para ella que para Sakura – Lo prometió-

- Mamá me hizo prometer que volvería también, nunca pensé en pedirle que lo prometiera ella… o papá –

- No se suponía que eso ocurriría Sakura, se supone que nosotros tendríamos que morir antes que ellos-

-Debí estar con ellos-

- Nadie pudo hacer nada, fue un ataque sorprendentemente rápido. Murió mucha gente pero varios de ellos no alcanzaron a huir, Es solo que estamos acostumbrados que no nos dañen, estas cosas pasan de una u otra forma. Lo importante es aprender a enfrentarlas, Sakura.-

La aludida asintió. – Dijiste que atraparon a algunos, ¿donde están?-

- Los están interrogando- Ino hizo una pausa al decir eso y un escalofrío recorrió a ambas – Mejor te levantas y me ayudas a encontrar a Lee-

- Como digas -

000ooooooo00000000000

Naruto sentía nada podía despertarlo del sueño que habitaba con Hinata durmiendo a su lado. Nada podría alejarlo de ella. Ni siquiera el riguroso protocolo del Souke o la mirada amenazante de Hiashi. La respiración suave de la mujer recorría su pecho desnudo alejando sus pensamientos de la guerra que se libraba fuera de los muros de la casa. Los cabellos azules desparramados en su brazo convertían la melancolía de las calles desiertas en recuerdos alegres y bulliciosos de los puestos de ramen y plazas atestadas de enanos sucios de tanto jugar a ser ninjas.

Toda la responsabilidad de su poder ahora tenía una razón clara de ser, tendrían una hermosa familia que crecería en paz y en alegría. Besó su cabeza cuando los ojos opalinos lo miraron tímidamente. Nada podría alejarlo de ella.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza i.i

El capitulo es corto pero estaba planeado así, además quería subirlo lo antes posible tomando en cuenta la última vez que actualice… en fin. Estoy un poquito oxidada hace mucho que no escribía un fic. Por favor dejen sus reviews, mi propósito es terminar esta historia y sus reviews son un poderoso incentivo para mi causa. La historia tomó un camino shikaxino que no me esperaba pero me resulta bastante útil para unir algunas partes así que lo mantendré así y … eso. Lamento mucho la tardanza.

Espero terminarlo pronto también porque este año entro a la u y quien sabe cuanto tiempo me quite. Tengo miedo i.i…xD

Gracias por sus reviews a Tatiana, michelita, Nya-lucid-Mika91, a Katherine, a Lia du black, a saku-xan, a PolinSeneka, a Kikyoni, a bhane y a chika problemática ;)

Gracias también a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos n.n, nos vemos pronto.


End file.
